Mad World
Story The Plumber Flagship flies and meets with the Lenopan flagship and Incursean flagship. Gwen and Eddy go over to the Lenopan flagship, where Camille was waiting. Camille: Eddy, good to see you. Eddy: Camille. Camille: That’s Queen Camille now. I recently took control. Gwen: And your first order of action is to surrender? Camille: Well, I had a little incentive. Gwen: How do we know this isn’t a trick? Camille: Because I recently obtained some Plumber prisoners. And as an act of good will, I am releasing them to you. Hervé comes over, leading Kevin, Manny and Alan. Gwen gasps, as she runs over, hugging Kevin. Kevin: Hey babe. Gwen kisses Kevin, then slaps him. Gwen: I’ve been worried sick! Why and how did you get captured by the Lenopans?! Kevin: Why, to honor Lucy’s last wish. As to how, I surrendered. Eddy: Lucy. Is she? Kevin nods, as Eddy looks upset. Camille: Lucy was my favorite cousin. Her desire and sacrifice for peace led me to move forward with this. I do hope we can come to agreements. Gwen: I hope so too. Kai, Tack and Elektra go to the Incursean ship, where Attea and John were waiting. Elektra: John, we really need to work on your disappearing problems. John: Maybe. But until then, Attea: Uh, can we get started already? I have an empire to run. John: Oh, right. Tack, I’m putting you in charge of negotiations. (He pulls out a piece of paper.) This info has details that we’ve already discussed. If you make any calls to Naboo, speak with Padmé. Tack: Yes sir. Attea: And you’re not sticking around? John: No. Elektra and I are going to make sure that Kronos is actually gone. Elektra: Kronos is gone? John: If we believe Sunny. Which I don’t. Come on. We’ve got one more sweep through space before we can declare this entire war to be over. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies through space, as John kicks back and relaxes. John: Well, the sweep has confirmed it. Kronos is gone. Elektra: Just like that? The war’s over? What about the Intellectuary? John: I’m sure he’ll turn up. But until then, we can relax. Elektra: There is no relaxing after war. Negotiations have to be made. Rebuilding has to happen. Uprisings have to be put down. It could take years to restore the galaxy, especially after so much loss of life. John: Fine, fine. Then let’s focus on what we can. (John perks up.) Like what the heck is that? The Proto-TRUK flies towards a void in space, a pure black spot, that’s an obvious orb, the size of a planet. A multi-colored portal opens on the side of it, a suction effect occurring. Elektra: A trap? John: Definetely. Elektra: Let’s take them out! Elektra pushes the throttle, flying through the portal. They end up inside the void, heading towards a Contemelia ship. Elektra: That thing? I thought you destroyed it. John: No, I sent it to a (His voice drops) an alternate dimension. The same one I threw Kronos and Typhon. Elektra: I’m getting really tired of cleaning up after your mistakes. John: And I’m getting tired of creating them. Something’s going on. The Proto-TRUK lands on top of the Contemelia ship, where Portaler was standing. Both John and Elektra disembark the Proto-TRUK, Elektra drawing the Proto-Tool. Elektra: I thought he’d be taller. Portaler holds his arms out, and starts squeaking as if to talk. John: Uh, come again? Portaler’s stomach lights up, as a portal forms in the middle of the Proto-TRUK, severing it in half. The remains are sucked into the portal, as John and Elektra are lifted up. John fires mana to catch Elektra, but Portaler rolls and slams into her, sending her flying into the portal. John: Elektra! Elektra activates her helmet, as she’s sucked through the portal. The portal closes, as Portaler reverts. Intellectuary grins at John, who looks serious. Intellectuary: Sorry about that. But I had to ensure that you couldn’t get away. Again. John: You’re the one who retreated last time. Now, you came to the Contemelia ship? I thought it was destroyed by the Anihilaarg. Intellectuary: Oh, no. Well, yes. This is inside the void of the Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost, maintained by you locking it away in the timeless dimension. John: That’s a mouthful. I didn’t know that name before you said it. So how do you know it? Intellectuary: Because I knew it beforehand. Before I became you. A ghost comes out of Intellectuary’s mouth, startling John. John: That ghost, from the lab. That caused the fire. You! There was an Incursean that intentionally activated the Anihilaarg! Intellectuary: (Wailing) That’s right! This has been my goal the entire time! I’ve had plenty of bumps in the road, most caused by you. But now, I am one step away from completing my plan! John: You’re a Contemelia ghost. A being that died off eons ago, that went around destroying universes at the tip of a hat. Intellectuary: Ah, my legacy. I’m the only one of them that actually destroyed universes. The Contemelia were so simple minded, working on experiments that benefited life, and created universes. I was the only one to even consider the opposite, the ability to destroy life. John: So that’s why you’re so bent on killing everything. You were planning to do this anyway. Intellectuary returns into the body, gasping as he does. Intellectuary: Yes, I was. And now there’s only one step left in my plan. Your death. Intellectuary summons Rustic, as he transforms into Diagoneir. Diagoneir: You see, I’ve discovered power where you refuse to look. This form has the power of an extra-dimensional demon, yet you haven’t even considered it as a tool of power. Now, let me show it to you! Diagoneir stabs his chest with Rustic, it releasing a flash of light. Diagoneir transforms, resembling Diagon’s true form. He is a large, towering octopus serpent monster, his tentacle body stretching towards the ground. He’s besides the Contemelia ship, tentacles whipping around. John looks up, taking it in. John: Why is it always something big? Looks like he’s trying to finish this in one blow. Altered Diagoneir fires lasers from his eyes, as John transforms into Feedback, absorbing the attack. Feedback smiles, as he propels himself with electric blasts, flying at Diagoneir. Diagoneir: Come at me! It’ll all end in your death! Diagoneir shoots tentacles at Feedback, who dodges. He runs up a tentacle, firing electric blasts at the tentacle as he goes. A tentacle curls up, releasing a wind vortex, catching Feedback. Feedback enters the eye of the storm, flying through it to that tentacle, swinging around it as he blasts Diagoneir’s face with an electric blast. Feedback: You seem to have forgotten something about Diagon. He’s a being of pure energy! Feedback flies and lands on Diagoneir’s face, plugging his plugs into it. He drains Diagoneir of his energy, him screaming in pain. Diagoneir begins to shrink, as he transforms into Way Big. Way Big: Not bad. Try this on for size! Way Big swings his fist, as Feedback shifts to Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze uses his telekinesis, stopping the fist. Xylofreeze swings his arms, as Way Big punches himself in the face. Xylofreeze: Stop hitting yourself! Way Big dodges a fist, as he spins around, his leg coming to kick Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze catches Way Big’s other leg, pulling out from underneath him. Way Big falls, though he catches himself with his hands. Way Big glows, transforming into Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big: Not bad. Stop this one! Ultimate Way Big flicks his wrist, firing cosmic disks. Xylofreeze summons Oathkeeper, deflecting each one. A cosmic storm envelops Xylofreeze, him trying to push his way out. He tries to push free with telekinesis, but the storm keeps him down. Xylofreeze: Seriously. Is that the best you got? Xylofreeze shifts to Light Cream, who hops in the air, the shockwave propelling him out of the cosmic storm. Ultimate Way Big fires a cosmic ray at Light Cream, who twirls in midair, dodging. Light Cream hops, going straight at Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big surrounds himself with a cosmic storm, Light Cream caught in it. Lighting flies at him, Light Cream’s ears twitching. He dodges, and makes it to Ultimate Way Big’s head. Light Cream: Timber! Light Cream hops on the fin on Ultimate Way Big’s head, sending a paralysis wave down Ultimate Way Big’s spine, him groaning in pain. Ultimate Way Big tumbles backwards, as he shifts to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Nice try! Ooh, ooh! Ultimate Spidermonkey spits web, catching the side of the Contemelia ship. He latches on and climbs up it, as Light Cream spots him. Light Cream: Is that really the best he can do? Light Cream hops at Ultimate Spidermonkey, rocketing at him at full speed. Ultimate Spidermonkey jumps and spins, a web surrounding him. Light Cream is caught in the web, as Ultimate Spidermonkey wraps him up in the web. Ultimate Spidermonkey examines the web, seeing a small tear in it. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Crafty. Almost undetectable. Almost. Ultimate Spidermonkey swings and tosses the webbing, Ball Weevil climbing up it towards him. Ball Weevil hops off, as he scurries across the ground. Ultimate Spidermonkey jabs at Ball Weevil with his spider legs, Ball Weevil dodging. Ball Weevil: Well, let’s see how you like this one. Ball Weevil spins, spitting a plasma ball, sticking one spider leg to the hull of the ship. Ultimate Spidermonkey is stuck, as Ball Weevil spits and rolls on a plasma ball, it growing and gathering the webbing. Ultimate Spidermonkey pulls his spider leg out, as Ball Weevil flings the plasma ball at Ultimate Spidermonkey, who catches it. Both plasma balls explode, launching Ultimate Spidermonkey back. Ultimate Spidermonkey roars, as he shifts to Ultimate Articguana. Ultimate Articguana: Stand still! Ultimate Articguana fires ice blasts from his cannons, freezing the ground as Ball Weevil dodges. Ball Weevil starts slipping on the ice, falling to his stomach. Ultimate Articguana fires glaciers from his cannons, which surround and barricade Ball Weevil. The glaciers blow up, when an ice blast is fired at the glaciers. Ball Weevil is frozen, as he transforms into Heatblast. He melts his way free from the ice, as he shoots a flamethrower to counter Ultimate Articguana’s ice blasts. Ultimate Articguana’s attack pushes through, forcing Heatblast to his knees. Heatblast: Oh, come on! Even if it is ultimate, fire beats ice every time! Heatblast’s fire intensifies, as his attack grows in size. He stands, pushing through to attack. Ultimate Articguana holds his ground, firing his ice blasts. The ice blast breaks the fire, slamming into Heatblast. Heatblast hits the ground, his body fire put out. Heatblast starts to stand, shivering. Ultimate Articguana: What’s wrong, John? Aren’t you tired of fighting me yet? Ultimate Articguana fires ice blasts, as Heatblast shifts to NRG, taking the attack. He fires a radioactive blast, which burns through the ice. NRG charges through the ice blast, as he grabs Ultimate Articguana’s cannons, pointing them up to the sky. NRG: I can fight for as long as it takes to wipe you out. NRG prepares to fire a radioactive blast, as Ultimate Articguana shifts to Ultimate Mummy Dusk. The radioactive blast is reflected off Ultimate Mummy Dusk’s armor, as Ultimate Mummy Dusk drills his metal bandage appendages into NRG, pulling his helmet off. NRG’s true form flies out of his armor, floating overhead. NRG: Nice try. But how about a taste of my true power? NRG forms several spheres of nuclear energy, raining them down at Ultimate Mummy Dusk. Ultimate Mummy Dusk takes it with ease, extending a single metal bandage that impales NRG. NRG looks at the bandage, as he pulls it out. NRG: Have to do better than that. Ultimate Mummy Dusk: I agree. Ultimate Mummy Dusk extends bandages to the ground, as he pushes off, jumping at NRG. Ultimate Mummy Dusk shifts to Gymosis, NRG looking nervous. NRG tries to fly away, but Gymosis catches his leg, draining him of his energy. Gymosis’ body releases radiation, as he throws NRG down to the ship. Gymosis slowly descends, when he’s hit by a concentrated stream of water, knocking him to the ground. Water Hazard stands from the smoke, as Gymosis steams. Water Hazard: You look like you’re on fire. Let me cool you down. Gymosis releases a wave of radiation, evaporating the water. However, he uses up all his radiation. Water Hazard fires water again, pushing Gymosis back. Gymosis absorbs the metal from the Contemelia ship, and starts pushing his way through the water stream. Gymosis makes it to Water Hazard, swinging a punch. Water Hazard swing Oathkeeper, nailing Gymosis in the head. Gymosis skids back, his head on sideways. Gymosis grabs it, and twists it back into position. His neck cracks as he does. Gymosis: Ah! You know how to make a decisive strike. I guess that’s where I get it from. Gymosis shifts to Ultimate Rath, roaring at Water Hazard. He summons Rustic, as he charges at Water Hazard. Water Hazard fires a water blast, as Ultimate Rath splits into three, dodging. Each Ultimate Rath clone wields Rustic, as they all pounce simultaneously. Water Hazard holds his hand up, the water forming into a shield, the Ultimate Rath’s cutting through it, striking Water Hazard, him tumbling back. Ultimate Rath: Is that all you can do? Come on already! Fight to kill already! Water Hazard: Not sure how that would help. You’re already dead. Water Hazard shifts to Wildvine, as an Ultimate Rath clone slashes at him. Wildvine catches him, and slams him into the ground. Another clone comes, as Wildvine spins, releasing a seed bomb. It explodes, catching the clone in tendril vines. The third Ultimate Rath cuts through the vines with Rustic, freeing the second one. They charge Wildvine, who swings the first Ultimate Rath into the other two. They remerge together, as Ultimate Rath snarls. Ultimate Rath: (Sighs) Perhaps I need a stronger touch. Ultimate Rath transforms into Atomix, as he fires a nuclear blast at Wildvine. Wildvine digs into the hull of the Contemelia ship, dodging. Atomix: You hide in there as if I care about what happens to this ship. Nuclear Waste! Atomix slams his fist into the hull, releasing streams of radiation through the hull, it seeping through. Super John breaks through, punching Atomix and sending him miles above the ship. Atomix catches himself, as Super John is right across from him. Atomix: Not bad. But try and stop me! Atomix fires several nuclear blasts, the attacks being deflected by Super John’s chaos mana aura. Super John twitches his foot, ramming Atomix at super sonic speed, cracking the cylinders on his body. Atomix groans, as he transforms into Darkside, his body growing to have his feet reach the Contemelia ship. His snake hair extends after Super John, who vaporizes them with light. They grow back instantly. Darkside: Fool. We are in the void of nothingness! The void of darkness! Darkside fires rays of darkness, which Super John repels. He fires several blasts, as John stomps his foot, ramming into Darkside. Darkside doesn’t budge, as a mana wave echoes through the void, shaking it. Darkside watches, as he swats Super John away. Super John claps his hands, a chaos mana shockwave blasting Darkside, his body breaking apart. Super John: If I can’t destroy you in one go, I’ll just blast you until you disappear. Super John releases several more chaos mana blasts, causing Darkside to continue to shrink. The entire void starts shaking, the inner shell beginning to break. Darkside releases a blast of darkness, forcing Super John to release a chaos mana pulse wave, deflecting it. Darkside transforms into Eon, summoning Rustic. Eon: The time of reckoning is upon us! Let the world know for a brief moment, the power of the Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost! Eon holds Rustic up, infusing it with time energy, getting ready to stab it into the hull. Super John summons Oathkeeper, as he dashes in, trying to stop him. Time slows, as Super John holds Oathkeeper out to catch Rustic. Eon goes to stab the hull, as the two Keyblades collide. Time energy goes crazy, as a beeping sound occurs. Super John is frozen, his eyes widening. Outside the void, Elektra is floating along the split parts of the Proto-TRUK, trying to get them together. Elektra is trying access the communications. Elektra: Can anyone hear me? We need immediate assistance! Our ship is down, and we are under attack. I repeat we are under! A crack occurs, echoing through the emptiness of space. Elektra looks up, seeing a shell breaking off the void. The void then expands, heading straight for Elektra. Her eyes widen and light up, as she’s sucked in. In a matter of moments, the entire universe is caught. End of Part 1 Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Gwen Tennyson * Eddy * Camille * Kevin Levin * Manny Armstrong * Alan Albright * Attea * Kai Green * Tack Villains * Intellectuary Aliens By John * Feedback * Xylofreeze * Light Cream * Ball Weevil * Heatblast * NRG (normal and true form) * Water Hazard * Wildvine * Super John By Intellectuary * Portaler * Diagoneir (normal and Altered form) * Way Big (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Way Big (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Articguana * Ultimate Mummy Dusk * Gymosis * Ultimate Rath * Atomix * Darkside * Eon Trivia * The war is officially over. * Intellectuary is revealed to be the ghost of a Contemelia, and the one who gave them the reputation of destroying universes. * The universe is destroyed. * This ends the first part of Omniverse, which focuses on canon episodes. * This marks the third and last Omnitrix battle between John and Intellectuary. * All three times they used Super John and Darkside, respectively. * This is the first time that Ultimate Articguana appears without Articguana. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Sludge Puppy War Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc